Love feels so strong but is it really?
by ichiharakun666
Summary: Harry and Ginny finally get into shags and they love each other so whats to fret about? But when pregnancies get into the picture what will happen will love conqer or will people fall apart?Rated M for sexual contact,not fit for children . H.PxG.W R.WxH.G
1. What they really want

Chapter One

"What they really want"

Harry woke up that morning knowing that this would be the day he would take up the courage to ask Ginny to finally have a great shag with him. He was overly confident that when he did shag a girl sparks would fly, and Harry was hoping loads that Ginny would be "The One". For as he could remember his shag with Cho was more to do with alcohol which is quite surprising because you rarely see Cho Chang pouring alcohol down her throat let alone see her holding some. So due to the alcohol Harry didn't quite remember half the night but managed to remember not experiencing sparks and call out Ginny's name while Cho was well "riding him." He shook those awful memories away and raised his wand and shouted the incantation "accio robes" and they flew into his hand and he quickly got dressed. He walked down the stairs to see Seamus, Dean and Neville sitting in the Gryffindor common room .They quickly said their good mornings and left for some breakfast in the Great Hall.

-----------------------------------------------------

Ginny woke up hoping that Harry would finally make a move on her, they have been dating for six months now and she wanted more than a couple of snogs now and then. She got dressed trying to make herself look irresistible.

End of chappie! Sorry this one was short but you'll love upcoming chapters!

So review review review!!!!


	2. Change of style

Chapter Two

"Change of style"

Ginny walked out of the girls dormitory her hair in a mess and her shirt half was buttoned up so cleavage was visible and' her tie was all loose. She trudged down the stairs into the Gryffindor Common room. Seamus, Dean and Neville dropped their mouths as they saw her but immediately returned to their own conversation in their natural facial expression when Hermione gave them a grimace and scowl. Hermione ran up to Ginny and whispered "Ginny what the bloody hell are you wearing you look repulsive go back upstairs and get fixed up!" Ginny gave her a mean look and yelled "No Hermione, I'm not a little girl anymore! And you're not my mum!" Hermione

Grabbed her wrist and said "no I'm not but your' mother wouldn't approve of this rubbish either" Ginny pulled her wrist out of her grasp and said rather loud "I know but do you see her anywhere? NO!, plus you saw the way the guys looked at me "she caught her breath and continued "now tell me you wouldn't give anything to get Ron to look at you the way they did at me?" Hermione thought for a moment _yeah I would give anything to have Ron look at me like that but I cant compete with Ginny she's so beautiful and her breasts are so much better than my own, but Ginny's Ron's sister so there's no competition _

" Fine Ginny just get me hooked up with that look and we'll rock this joint" Hermione said excited ."Deal" said Ginny as she rummaged with her hair, loosened her tie and unbuttoned her shirt to show some cleavage. Then they left to get some breakfast.

Sorry again that it's short but nest chapter is awesome !I promise!

**Chapter three preview**

"Ginny we've been dating for quite some time ,and I just thought that by now our relationship should be more intimate" Ginny was quiet for a few second but was screaming inside with happiness. Harry thought _oh no maybe she thinks I'm going a little too fast _Then Ginny blurted out "Oh just shag be you son of a bitch!"


	3. Anticipation finally reached

Chapter Three

Anticipation finally reached

Harry and Ron sat in the Great Hall waiting for Ginny and Hermione to arrive, they were being gentleman and were waiting until they got to the table to eat. In the meantime Ron was telling Harry how much he really liked Hermione until his stomach started to growl.

"Blimey Harry why are we waiting for the girls to eat I'm bloody starving" said Ron impatiently. Then Harry said annoyed "because it's polite!"

Ron blurted back at him saying "SO WHAT IF IT'S POL…" just ten Hermione and Ginny walked in.

"BLOODY HELL HARRY! L…look at Hermione" but Harry was a bit preoccupied of staring at Ginny. The girls just strutted on over to the table Harry and Ron were sitting at and said in unison "Hey guys" but they just stared. "Gosh guys hasn't anyone told you it's not polite to stare?!" said Hermione in an annoyed voice but inside she was screaming in excitement.Ron finally uttered "WOW" "you look WOW" by the time they ate and came up with real adjectives it was time for class. Harry went to "Divination" with Ron and the girls went to "Potions".

------------------------------------------------------

Harry was impatiently waiting for Divination to end so he could go and see Ginny but the more he wanted to leave the more boring and long it seemed to go on. "Broaden your minds" shouted professor Trelawney.

-------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was certain Harry was going to shag her today because she later got an owl from Harry, She hadn't opened it and read it yet but she was most defiantly sure it was about a shag. She was daydreaming when professor Snape called on her to answer a question she said " Sure Harry" but Snape didn't put any mind to it because she always passed his class and exams, plus everyone knew they were dating. Hermione nudged her and she shouted Polyjuice potion which was the answer.

---------------------------------------------------------

Harry was hoping she had gotten the owl before class so it wouldn't have been flown through Snape's classroom and be confiscated as a note and been read aloud during class.

Divination was finally over and Harry was the first one out.

--------------------------------------------------------

When Ginny got out of potions class she tore out the note from the envelope and it read

_My dearest Ginny,_

_I want to talk with you privately, please meet me in the Gryffindor common room 12:07. I'll be waiting._

_All my love,_

_Harry Potter _

She had got there before him and when he finally arrived she gave him a great big hug and a couple of snogs and he said "you look different but I love it and I love you MORE!" Ginny blushed and said "So what did you need to talk to me about?" as she batted her eyelashes. "Well I've set up a picnic for two and my date is sick so would you care to join me" Harry said with a laugh. Ginny gave Harry a little pouting face then slapped his arm playfully ."Okay I'm only kidding, would you care to join me in a nature filled picnic ?" "I would be delighted" said Ginny with a giggle . Then he took her hand and apparated to a wooded area by a lake.

The picnic cloth was already set up with a basket full of food .They ate and were sitting side by side her head on his shoulder, watching the peaceful water make wavy motions from the occasional slight breezes when Harry said

"Ginny we've been dating for quite some time ,and I just thought that by now our relationship should be more intimate" Ginny was quiet for a few second but was screaming inside with happiness. Harry thought _oh no maybe she thinks I'm going a little too fast _Then Ginny blurted out "Oh just shag be you son of a bitch!"


	4. True Love bondage

Chapter Four

True love bondage

Ginny then trampled Harry and before she knew it her robe was off then Harry undid four buttons v\because half the work was already done. Then he removed her bra and cupped her breasts when he removed his hands he began sucking her nipples and she couldn't help let out a moan of pleasure. Harry heard this and felt success but wanted to give her more so he started to nibble her nipples and she let out a groan of pleasure. Next Harry lifted her skirt and pulled down her knickers, he was about to stick his tounge inside her womanhood but he wanted to warm her up first so he stuck one finger in then two up to four. All she could do was scream out in pain AND pleasure. Then he removed is fingers and let his tongue glide back and forth on her clitoris, then let his tongue slide and caress the walls of her pussy. Then Ginny took off his clothes and they war both fully naked. When he returned his tongue she thought _ damn this feels so good_ she kept panting while she grabbed and pulled on Harry's hair.

"HARRY …. OH HARRY GO EVEN DEEPER!!!!"

So deeper he stuck his tongue and continued to caress the walls of her vagina, and when Harry found her sweet spot her panting turned into gasps, Ginny was filled with pleasure and she yelled "Harry I'm about to cum!" When she did Harry licked what came out , he wiped his face and Ginny forced him on his back. Then Ginny stuck his cock inside her mouth and let her tongue fondle his long shaft and her tongue went round and round penis and then let it go over and on the foreskin or head of his cock and he moaned in pleasure. "I'm Cumming" and his cum cascaded down her throat and she felt the warm liquid surge down her throat. He removed his erected cock and stuck it inside her womanhood and he was going in and out reciprocating. He gained speed and Ginny yelped

"HARRY HARDER HARRY HARDER!"

And so he did .They both felt pleasure Harry began to cum again and the warm fluid ran down her pussy and she felt so much pleasure. Then they were both on their side his cock still injected in her, and they embraced each other not even a needle could get between them. Their eyes met and they were gazing into each others eyes. Their eyes put the other in some sort of a trance. Nothing could bother them at this miraculous moment. Even thought naked the strong wind didn't seem to make them cold. When one was with the other not even a blizzard could take away the warm love they had for each other.

**What do ya think? Good? AT the end ya like? I know I can be deep! Review**!


	5. You finally know how I feel

Chapter Five

You finally know how I feel

Everyone went back to class and when all classes were over everyone with permission slips signed were going to Hogsmede and were going to stay there late but Harry was the only student that hadn't got their guardian/parent to sign the slip so he was going to be all alone but Ginny felt bad to leave her baby after what had happened earlier,so she erased the parent signitureon her slip to be with Harry. Then Ron erased his as did Hermione but they had reasons of their own. When everyone left harry and Ginny were in the common room and ron and Hermione were in the boys dormitory. "Hermione I just need to tell Harry something I'll be right back up. Ron went down stairs.

------------------------------------------------

As soon as Ron was out of sight we took the bag of rose petals out of her robe pocket and spread them all over the bed then tore her clothes off and was wearing a silky robe that came up to her knees and nothing else. She layed herself on the bed on her side and put her head on her hand wating for him to come up.

------------------------------------------------

"Harry when I'm upstairs with Hermione don't please don't come in especially if a tie is on the door knob" Whispered Ron to Harry while winking and nudging his side. He walked back up the stairs .

------------------------------------------------

He put the tie on the doorknob and opened the door when he got in there it was darker .HE looked to see what had caused the lack of light and saw that her robes were on top of the lamp shade. When his eyes adjusted he thought hey it puts more into the moment. HE looked at the bed and there he saw his angelsitting there all beautiful and NAKED. Her breasts were taunting him. Ron put his hands on them and squeezed them heavenly. They were both sweaty. They were both anticipating. They were both hungry for sex. Do me now Ron as you can see I have feelings for you do me PLEASE I WANT YOU!

After that he couldn't resist and he tore off his clothes and walke don over to her and looked.

"Gladly," he breathed out.

She went down and began to wrap her tongue around his member. It began to get stiff. She licked it some more. He wanted some more. She popped in a mint and began to stick his dick down her throat. He moaned in ecstacy as he watched her head bob up and down. She eyed him seductively and began laying small short kisses on his dick. And then she started to make out with it until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Ahh!" he shouted, not caring it the whole world heard him. He pulled her up and put his mouth to her nipples. He started to suck like he was a small baby, except hungrier, like he had been thirsty for years. He nibbled on them with affection and she could feel how much he loved her by the way his cold teeth felt on his rounded nipples. She pulled on his disheveled red hair. The hot breath on her nipples was making her feel sexier. She wanted sex. And only from him.

"I want you I do so bad you and only you"she whispered

She was at loss for words for how he was making her feel right now.

"Watch me now then."

Ron rolled over until he was on top of her. He slid his dick into her vagina and began pushing deeper into her hole slowly. Ron thrusted his hips slowly. He had made up his own rhythm just for her. He knew just the way she liked it. He humped slowly, intimately to show her He smiled when she moaned.

"Say my name," he said as he bent his head down to bite at her nipple viciously.

"No...Not...not now..." she said in pure pleasure. She wanted him to do her more.

He didn't talk. He just kept on pulling and pushing on her even more. Ron humped her fast. He began to grin when he saw her hands grasping the sheets in pain and pleasure. He rolled his dick around inside her vagina. He knew how she liked being tickled.

"Say my name." He said it now with more determination.

"Wait..."

She turned herself around like a helicopter propeler until she made a full 360 degree turn. He felt his dick tingle and shake. Her vagina lips tightened and squeezed his dick. She rolled over and let him take over and master her body again with sex.

He humped her until he was breathless. Their hips were thrusting against each other fast now. Too fast. He was the only one who could make her mumble sexy things like that. Her golden hair was scattered and tangled on the sheets. Her cheeks were scarlet and she was sweaty as hell. He liked her sweat. She screamed at her climax. But that was not all.

Ron rolled her over and slid out of her slowly. "On your knees. Now," he commanded loudly. He was tired, but he would do anything to hear his name come out of her mouth.

She went on her hands and knees warily, almost dizzily. She was tired. But she was still hungry. "Oh," she said.

He grabbed her breasts and squeezed them hard, like they were gold. He slid his big dick inside her delicate vagina and started to push it in deeper. He loved doing her doggy style. It was his best position. He thrust into her faster, pulling hips and her breasts into him faster and faster.

"Say my Damn name,!" he yelled.

He slid his dick inside her vagina more and more, stronger with more force. They both started to shout. She began to see different colors as sher reached her peak faster and faster. He was going to hear his name. He prepared himself for his last thrust. He pushed himself in her and explored her vagina with his dick, moving it around and around inside her.

"WEASLEY"

She said it. She collapsed on him tiredly. He slid out of her and allowed her to roll down on her back. But then he slid back on top of her so that his head was at her vagina and his dick was at her face.

She knew what to do at this point. She started kissing his dick lovingly like she was kissing his lips. She ate another box of mints to spice things up. And his put his finger into her vagina and wriggled it around fast and curiously. They both screamed.

It was a double pleasure.

------------------------------------------

Harry and Ginny luckily didn't hear anything because they put an inchantment on the room so is was sound proof. They were just talking. "Harry I love you and nothing would ever change that I promise" Ginny said calmly he replied just as calm "As do I Ginny I would never hurt you I love you too much" "I'm glad you finally made a move on me I was hoping that for quite some time and now after you I'm no longer a virgin I'm Glad I lost it to the one I love" Harry was sweating he didn't know what to say to that .She noticed and said "I know I'm not your first shag I mean your Harry Potter,But I'm glad that you choose me still after all those shags" "Honestly Ginny your only my second one I always wanted to be ready and share that moment with the one I love, but I was drunk and supid and had my first with Cho but I've regretted it ever since." "Thank you Harry for not trying to hurt my feelings but I still love you alo.." but Ginny was cut off by Harry. "I swear it was an accident!" "Then I believe you ,this relationships are built not only on love but on trust too and I trust you and love you with all my heart" They both smiled and held each other and never wanted to let the other go.

---------------------------------------

Hermione was panting and gasping for air as was Ron. She lay facing the ceiling and he was facing her she felt his gaze and turned at him. "I never knew you felt about me this way" they both said in unison. Ron beat her and said "well know you now you finally know how I feel and that feeling is love and all of it is for you. "As is mine" Hermione said embracing him. And they fell asleep together lying next to one another.

--------------------------------------

Ginny and Harry stood awake looking at one another when loads of Gryffindors came running in. They all looked soaked Harry and Ginny knew what was ging on upstairs and they couldn't let everyone see What was happening there. They were trying to stay calm but more gryffindors came flowing in.Ginny shouted "YOU CAN'T GO UP THERE!" "Why not" asked Seamus. Harry pulled out his wand and everyone flinched. Ginny had an idea of what they needed to do and she pulled out her wand. Dean finally got the courage to ask but stuttered while saying it "w.what a..ar..are .y.you g.gg.gonna d..do t.tt.to us?" They both pointed there wands towards the crowd and said together "PROTRIFICUS TOTALUS!" and everyone froze.

HA HA HA ! I gave you a cliff hanger if you really wanna know wha happens next review!

And just maybe I'll post the next chapter! But I hope you likeed it this one was the longest chapter wasn't it? Are ya happy 'bout that? Just please review!


	6. Explanations

Chapter Six

explanations

After freezing them Harry and Ginny ran upstairs and they really did'nt care about the tie on the door o Harry raised his wanf waved his wand nd yelled "bombarda!" that of couse woke them up. They quickly got dressed and got Hermione and brought her down stairs while ron fixed the dorr saying "Repairo". Then tried to explain as fast as she could to her why she had interrupted their wonderful moment. When they got downstairs they unfroze everyone and Ginny spoke up saying "Well we didn't mean to freeze you guys what we were trying to do was dry you guys off but..." Harry then cut her off and said but we forgot what incantation to say and froze you instead" "Then why weren't we allowed to go upstairs?" yelped Seamus. "Well we just didn't want it to get wet" Ginny said hoping they would buy it and as they did she calmed down. Hermione dried them all and went back upstairs but this time to the girl's dormitory as well as most other Gryffindors. Harry and Ginny stayed downstairs as well as a few other people but as time passed the company in the common room decreased until it was just the two of them .they sat next to each other Ginny's legs in Harry's lap his arm around her waist and her around his neck and they sat together silently gazing at one another just thinking how lucky they were to have such a wonderful companion to love and who loves them back.The whole night their eyes were fixed on the other enjoying the others company.

Sorry short chapter next one longer please review !


	7. Late Moonlit Date Not so great

Chapter seven

Late moonlit Date

"Ginny since everyone's asleep how about we go out?" asked Harry

"U mean like on a date?" questioned Ginny. "Yeah a date" answered Harry "meets me by the Black Lake

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry got Ron's Nimbus and his own Firebolt and met Ginny down at the Lake.

"Oh so you want to shag me in the moonlight?" asked Ginny. Then Harry showed Ginny the broomsticks. "BLOODY HELL HARRY!" "Your not gonna shag me on broomsticks are you?" Ginny asked. Harry's replied with "I never thought about that that would be bloody painful"

"Right, so then what are we doing here" she asked a little embarrassed. "I just thought we could go on a little fly time" Harry said answering her question. And they flew around the lake watching their lovely reflections in the Back Lake (and yes this was possible because there was a full moon out) then Ron's broom began to quiver. Someone was bewitching the broom but who would be doing this at this late hour? Harry turned around and had a quick view of white. Wait what? WHITE? MALFOY! Harry went to go after him but Ginny had already fallen in o dark forest all the way over there. There roaming was none other than Remus/Lupin as a warewolf he had transifgured with the full moon. Ginny was being attacked by Lupin whoof course had no idea who she was or what he was doing for that matter . What had lupin been doing there? You suspect a rat?

No? me either i suspect a MALFOY!


	8. Date gone wrong

Chapter Eight

Date gone wrong

"Holy [insert curse word here GINNY, GINNY?!" Harry heard no reply he was for sure she was dead he kept searching for her then he heard a weak voice "H…Har..harryy" Harry ran toward the voice and found her under a tree with claw markings . He took out his wand and yelled "wengardrium leviosa!" And the tree trunk rose higher and higer off of the ground, he placed it gently net to her so that she wouldn't be harmed even more than she was and so he wouldn't tear down any trees. He felt her pulse it was slow real, slow he picked her up gently and carried her to the hospital wing . When they arrived the nurses got the wrong idea and thought that Harry had done the harm, but Harry is smarter than Malfoy and he showed he nurses the claw marks at first they didn't believe them (I mean not may believed that he fought Lord Voldemort) then he shouted "YOU THINK I WOULD DO THIS TO MY OWN GIRLFRIEND?!!!!" Then his scar started to throb and he calmed down they finally decided that it wasn't him and they asked him to explain what happened so he told them the story how he saw Malfoy ,and how it was Professor Lupin was the one who had attacked Ginny it took a while but them they finally started to believe them. They asked him to return to his dormitory and that Ginny would have to stay here until she was fully better and recovered. He quickly took out the Maurauders Map and said "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" the map appeared and he saw exactly what he needed to see Malfoy walking to his dormitory then he saw Professor Snape walking toward him he quickly said quietly "Misfits managed" and the map disappeared . "Good evening Professor" said Harry and walked on toward his room.


	9. Chapter Nine Big News

Chapter Nine

Big News

Harry lay awake that night worrying about Ginny, Hoping that she was okay, that she was still living. He shook those awful thought away and thought on the positive_. She's a strong girl my lovely Ginny the strongest girl I know then Hermione. _ He pretended to be sick so he could stay in bed. He sat there alone looking at his parents waving at him from his booklet Hagrid had given him. After all that thinking he fell asleep dreaming of Ginny them living together her delivering a child .He woke up screaming

"CHILD?!!!!" Well I guess that would be nice, just not now I mean were still in school."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny woke up to the sound of murmuring nurses. She listened more carefully but still couldn't understand what they were talking about. Then one of the nurses took a quick glance at Ginny and saw her up she rapidly went back to lie down in her previous position …. To late the nurse was already next to her cot "Good morning Ginny, we have some news for you" said the nurse with an unpleasant facial expression. "Ginny frightened stuttered saying "wh…wha..whaa. what's war ..wrong with me?"

Oh there's nothing wrong with your or your baby .

" BABY!?"

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you knew" said the nurse calmly.


	10. Explanations with MORE explanations

Chapter Ten

Explanations and MORE explanations

"Okay have you had intercourse with any male?" asked one of the nurses "No I'm the virgin Ginny!, Of course and just call it SEX!" yelled Ginny. "Okay this is normal just calm down and we can handle this together." Said the nurse serenely . "LOOK HERE IM FRIKIN PREGNANT, IM ONLY 15 YEARS OLD AND YOU THINK THIS IS GOING TO BE OKAY?!!!!!!? Blurted Ginny. "OH NO!" said Ginny _Harry_

When he got the call from the hospital wing he quickly ran down to see Ginny.

"GINNY, GINNY!" called Harry "Are you okay ?" he continued panting

Ginny was weeping. "Yeah everything is alright sniff, sniff " "Then what's wrong?" "Nothing is wrong these are tears of JOY, I'M PREGNANT!" "What do you mean joy?, I'm not ready to be a father!" "It'll be okay I prom…"

"No it won't I PROMISE!"

Alright can we just keep this quiet for now ,we'll discuss tis at the Burrow tomorrow it Christmas Holiday we can discuss it there.

I know I left you hanging again but I promise things will get even more EXCITING. REVIEW!


	11. Christmas Congrats or Christmas Catastro

Christmas congrats or Christmas Catastrophe

When they all arrived at the Burrow they were catching up on everything with everyone. They were all gathered around the table about to have their Christmas feast when Ginny stood up and said "I have an announcement." Then Hemionie arose and said I have one too, but I will go first considering mine is BIG." "But you have no idea what Im abou to say." Opened up Ginny. Then Hermionie pulled Ginny down and said "WHAT THE HELL?, PREGNANCY HELLO?!" "Wait You know?" "HUH you know??" "you don't mean…. HOLY….!"

They both said in unison. Yes,they were both pregnant. So they had a discussion by themselves(quick and quiet) . Then they both stood up and said as one "I'm Pregnant" Ron coughed up food, Harry simply cleared his throat. Mrs. Weasly just left the table,Sirius went to give Harry a high five but didn't receive one. This was one crazy Xmas.


	12. Chapter 12 Big Bad News

Chapter12- Big Bad News

When everything was back to normal and everyone had calmed down Mrs. Weasley returned to the table.

"YOU'RE HAVING A BABY?!" said Mrs.Weasley." I can't go for it I'm not going to let my child ruin her life because she fell in love with Harry Potter."

Don't get me wrong Harry Dear but you two are just too young you need to be older and more matu... she was then cut off "NO MOTHER I LOVE HARRY AND HARRY LOVES ME AND WE ARE GOING TO HAVE THIS CHILD" Ginny stormed off and Harry followed.

They reached the room and Ginny started talking ignoring the murmuring in the dining hall. "How in Merlin's name could they tell me what I can and can't do" "I want an abortion" "WHAT?" asked Ginny confused "Your joking right?"

Harry sighed took a deep breath and said "I think were too young we can wait" he replied. Ginny walked away from him hiding her tears and managed to get out "FINE! If that's the way you want it FINE!"

Harry felt bad for telling Ginny that he wanted an abortion but he believed it was the right thing to do.


	13. Ch 13 Abortion center nd Quarrels

Chapter 13

Abortion center and quarrels

When Ginny arrived at the abortion center she got there looked at all the procedures to make sure they were safe. Well for her at least because the baby is the one getting aborted after all. She read every poster and pamphlet visible. She finally signed in her name and waited for her name to be called…. Ginny Weasley

"How could you let me go through with that?!"Ginny screamed at Harry "I can't believe you made me abort my baby" "I think it was the right thing to do and now its over" said Harry

"You took the words right out of my mouth, we're over IT"S over were done here FINISHED" "but..bu.." "No Harry were done".

She left and Harry was sitting there on the bed alone. "I cant believe I made her disappear FOREVER" said Harry surprised and worried and sad at the same time.


	14. Ch 14 Death of Ginny Weasley

Chapter 14

Death of Ginny Weasley

Harry was watching muggle television when the muggle news came on." we interrupt this program for some special report, some person with no identification was found under a bus" declared the news reporter "We have paramedics looking at the suspect now" "just in she is indeed DEAD" "we have footage of her getting hit by the bus"

"OH MY GOD THAT'S GINNY," yelled Harry. Then everyone ran toward the television and saw Ginny being hit by the bus. Mrs. Weasley cringed while Harry ran closer to the television Ron came into the room said, "wuhh's goin on?" and everyone pointed to the television.

The next day they decided to have a memorial service for her and they did with family friends and loved ones. Everyone was mourning. Many people were there even Professor Snape. The place was so crowded that if Harry were engulfed in the crowd you wouldn't be able to find him. Seeing how large this crowd was. Though there was one figure that did stand out a short hooded figure whose face was hidden. Flowers were surrounding the tombstone and grave. When the memorial service was finally over the hooded figure moved Harry was cautious but didn't do anything rash he stayed calm at first he suspected Voldemort but this person was too short to be Voldemort. He watched the person closely as they reached into their robe Harry reached for his wand serenely but the figure didn't perform any magic he looked closely and saw that it was Ginny's wand he thought for a moment but reprocessed through his head that she was killed he was too sad so he didn't put too much mind to it. The unidentified figure placed the wand next to her grave. Harry tried to go after this person to ask him /her some things but they had apparated somewhere else.


	15. Diagon Alley  Olliveanders

Chapter 15

Diagon Alley

The hooded figure appeared in Diagon Alley in front of Ollivanders when they removed their hood they revealed black hair with blood red highlights sporadically which were in two high ponytails with a few strands hanging down as if she did her hair and didn't care what it looked like. She walked in and Ollivanders suddenly asked "may I help you young lady?" She then spoke in a light voice saying "yes please I am looking for a wand 10 inches if I may?" "You must have a big magical family if you're getting your first wand" he replied to her. "Oh no sir you see this is my second wand you see- "Well you seem like a very responsible young lady- "It's complicated" he cut him off as he did her. "Okay lets see if we can find you anything, you know Harry Potter stepped foot in this shop seven years ago?" he said making small talk.

"Ahh here we go" he said pulling out a box "Harry Potter you say? that's an odd name, though I have heard it a lot lately." "You don't know of Harry Potter?" he asked astonished. "You know nothing of the boy who lived?" "Oh you mean the boy who faced Vol. er you know who or The dark Lord and lived?" "Yes him, the one with jet black hair and green eyes and a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead." "Oh really that's him? I saw him today at the graveyard." "What was he doing there?" "Oh his best friend's sister died. I believe he was gong out with her or something OH WELL" She said in a monotone voice. "Ginny Weasley was killed HOW?!" She took the wand out of the box waved the wand and the television turned on showing Ginny getting hit by the bus. "Well that settles which wand your receiving" He said that will be 14 Galleons she placed it on he table and left.

She tried it out by trying to pick up a galleon she found on the floor and said "accio galleon" and the galleon rose up on it own and floated toward her.

confusing huh? lol well REVIEW and ill repost more I PROMISE Ichi


End file.
